Marry Me
by hookedonreading
Summary: They've been together for five years now...so yeah the time is right. Pezberry.


_**Hi guys…so this my new Pezberry fic hopy you enjoy. The bold parts are the song and the translation for the Spanish parts are at the and let me know what you think **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's up Madison Square?!"

Santana asks loud and the crowd cheers in response. The place is totally full. Womens, Mens, teens, children, elderly...all together to watch Santana Lopez, the winner of 10 Grammys, at least 20 billboard awards and many other awards enshrining an artist. Her star on the Walk of Fame is proof of that.

Since the very beginning of her carrer she always loved the sound of the crowd...screaming, cheering, singing...it always was her second favorite sound in the world. The first one was the voice of a beautiful brunette that was sitting in one of the special chairs at her right. Anyway...Santana always love when she comes to Madison...there's something in the energy that exudes from this place always makes the shows here are unforgettable ... and that's why she chose this place, this stage, to make a question that will change your life forever.

"You've been amazing as always" - she says smiling at them - "Today is a special night. There's this marvelous woman in the audience..." - the crowd cheers even louder than before and her smile grows - "You all know her as Rachel Berry, Broadway sweetheart."

You see...she and Rachel has been together for five years now. Is not easy; especially because she is always doing shows and Rachel is almost every night on Broadway with her on show...and can honestly be a pain in the ass, but they work it out...and to say the truth...she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Where is she?!" - she plays(because knows exactly where Rachel is) and look around looking for her - "There you are." - she says and points Rachel - "Can you guys give my lady a spot light, please?" - she asks and they do - " Hi mi amor." - she smiles and Rachel waves at her with a big smile on her face.

She's been thinking about it for a few months now and she's sure that the time is right. She can't see her with anyone else. She loves Rachel and she knows that Rachel loves her just as much.

Yeah, she could do this way more simple, but the things between she and her tiny girlfriend never were and never will be simple, so there's no reason for this to simple either.

" I wrote this song a few weeks ago as I watched you, mi estrella, sleep." - a few laughs could be heard - ''Yeah, I know is creep as hell, but do what I kind romantic." - she laughs - " I would like to sing it to you face to face...so if you could please come to the stage..." - she asks and Rachel nods and get up from her chair.

She have to admit that she is nervous as hell. Her hands are sweating and shaking, her heart is beating really fast and waiting for Rachel to get to the stage is almost giving her a heart attack. Finally Rachel steps to the stage and the crowd screams to her. She comes to Santana and gives her a little peck in the lips and smiles brightly at her. Santana takes her hand and guides her to one of the stool and sits beside her without letting go of her hand.

"Realmente espero que le guste, porque escribí esta canción para ti." - she says ,only to Rachel and she knows she can understand her, after all Rachel do speak Spanish, and takes the mic with her other hand before nod to the band and a sweet and softly melody starts.

_**Find me here…And speak to me…I want to feel you…I need to hear you**_

_**You are the light…That's leading me to the place…Where I find peace... Again**_

_**You are the strength…That keeps me walking…You are the hope…That keeps me trusting**_

_**You are the life…To my soul…You are my purpose…You're everything**_

Rachel was crying and it was taking every single drop of will power of her to not cry to.

_**And how can I stand here with you….And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**You calm the storms…And you give me rest…You hold me in your hands…You won't let me fall**_

_**You steal my heart…And you take my breath away…Would you take me in?...Take me deeper now?**_

She could feel Rachel squeeze her hand as her tears began to fall more hard.

_**And how can I stand here with you…And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

She is looking right into those brown eyes that she loves so much as she sings

_**Cause you're all I want…You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want…You're all I need**_

_**Everything, everything**_

She's crying...she can hold it back

_**And how can I stand here with you…And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

Rachel is trying to catch her breath as she finishes the song

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

She doesn't hear the crowd screaming, or Rachel saying that she loved the song…she just reach her back pocket and get on her knees in front of the love of her life. Rachel gasps and the crowd goes completely quiet.

"Mi vida. Yo tengo pensando en hacer esto desde hace algún tiempo, pero nunca puedo encontrar el lugar y el momento perfecto. Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no siempre son fáciles, nos peleamos, nos equivocamos, pero siempre encuentro el camino de regreso pros brazos del otro. Te quiero. Te amo de una manera que nunca pensé posivel sea. No voy a decir que no puedo vivir sin ti, porque yo puedo, lo he hecho antes... pero estoy eligiendo no hacerlo. La vida contigo es mucho más bonita. Y por eso estoy aquí jolhos a sus pies delante de toda esta gente...preguntarle…."

She takes out the diamond ring and shows it to Rachel

"Rachel Barbara Berry...will you please make me the most happy woman in the world and marry me?"

More tears come down Rachel's face as she smiles at her

"Yes!" – she says and the crowd watching them goes crazy. Santana put the ring on Rachel's finger and get up to kiss her deeply

"Te amo, futura señora López" – Santana whisper to her

"Yo también te quiero, futura señora López" – Rachel says before kiss her again.

THE END

**AN/: The proposal was in Spanish because I thought it would be different and also because I simply love it when Santana speaks Spanish.**

**Translations:**

Realmente espero que le guste, porque escribí esta canción para ti (I really hope you like it, because I wrote this song for you)

**The Proposal:**

My life. I have thinking about doing this for some time, but I can never find the place and the perfect time. I know that things between us are not always easy, we fight, we were wrong, but always find my way back pros other's arms. I love you. I love you in a way that I never thought possible be. I will not say that I cannot live without you, because I can, I've done it before ... but I'm choosing not to. Life with you is much nicer. And why I'm here jolhos at his feet in front of all these people ... I ask:

"Te amo, futura señora López" (I love you future )

"Yo también te quiero, futura señora López" (I love you too future )

**Song: **Everything by Lifehouse


End file.
